Time of the Season
by Maudlin Blase
Summary: Typical Shirakawa Boulevard scene. Kind of a lemon.


**(Ahh, Ahh, Ahh, Ahh)**

**It's the time, of the season,  
When your love runs high.  
In this time, give it to me easy,  
And let me try with pleasured hands…**

She moaned into his open mouth. His hands were searching back and forth, up and down her sides, which were only covered by her uniform blouse, sweater tosses aside earlier, while hers were wrapped around his neck. Their hungry kiss interrupted as she pulled away slightly.

"Bed," she said breathless and pulled her arms away to place them on his still-covered chest, and pushed. He began stepping backwards until the back of his legs hit round bottom side of the bed. She pushed as hard as she could, making him fall back. Akihiko caught himself on his elbows and grinned as she took off her shirt and skirt, leaving her only in her undergarments before him. His eyes looked her up and down, clearly satisfied. She smiled to him seductively, but then, something else caught her attention; the bulge in his pants, which looked obviously strained. She quickly got on the bed, straddling his lap, his legs still hanging off the side. She ground herself on him hard, getting a very positive reaction: a loud throaty grunt and a roll of his eyes as his head lolled back.

Minako stopped and their eyes met for just a second, cause then, his hands went to her the sides of her thighs and hers to his belt as their mouths met each other halfway. Her hands moved fast, but struggled; to she pulled her head back slightly to look down at the problem, before finally throwing the two extremities to the sides. She pushed her hands up his shirt to hike it up. He lifted his arms, grabbed the sides of both the vest and undershirt, and threw them to the side. Minako's hands immediately began searching up and down his bare chest, going over the toned muscles repeatedly before escaping the trance they provoked long enough to note his pants were still on. She unbuttoned them and stood quickly. She pulled them off; along with the boxers as swiftly as she could, making his, _**manhood**_, spring out. Her mouth fell open and her expression turned surprised.

"Ya like?" he said, proudly, and she nodded, dropping the pants to the ground and began crawling onto the bed, eyes stuck on him. She stopped once at the pillows and leaned back on her palms, finally over the initial shock, and raised a brow at him, signaling for him to come closer. He smiled and made his way up to her. Before anything else, he put his hands up to her waist and pulled at her panties, sliding them down her legs and discarding them away. He pulled her legs up to bend them and spread them apart. She gasped slightly, face already burning, at the sudden exposure. He looked at her and quickly pulled a hand up to her face before kissing her again, while his other went up her leg to her inner thigh. He pulled it back, placing it on her stomach instead, leading it down, lower and lower until it reached her entrance. She pulled away again to moan, now being her turn to roll her head back far. He took the chance to go down on her neck, nipping and sucking while her breathing got heavier.

His middle finger traced her entrance until he shoved it into her, receiving a loud moan and a crazed look. "You want more, don't you?" She bit her lip and nodded her head lazily. He pulled it out slowly and she immediately began feeling loss. He kissed her again before backing away. She was about to question him when it hit her; He bent down lower, hands circling her thighs, as he laid down on his chest, face close to her sensitive parts. She laid back hard, just the simple feel of his hot breath on her was driving her crazy. He hugged her thighs to the sides of his shoulders, for good measure and stuck his tongue out, giving her the first lick. She squealed loudly and he continued, each kiss quickly continued by the next, just like each moan seemed louder than the last. Her hands flew to the sides, grabbing hold of everything as she began drowning as his sucking and lapping became rougher. She was getting closer and closer, her nerves on fire until it became too much. Her fingers settled on the muscle on his arms, that were still keeping her thighs from closing in on him, nails digging deep and her screaming high, "Senpai, senpai! Please don't sto-! Ahh- Akihi- Aki-," Her back rose and the convulsions started, until finally all her energy seemed to have been drained suddenly and her heart was beating its way through her chest. Her lungs seemed too small for the amounts of oxygen she needed and her whole body was trembling.

Akihiko raised his head took in the sight of her, chest, still covered by her bra, rising and falling drastically, eyes shut closed. "How was that?" She simply nodded sloppily and swallowed hard. He continued watching her for a minute in which her breathing regulated a little and she lifted herself up quickly. "Your turn?" She asked raising a brow. They got on their knees and exchanged another kiss until she pulled away to trace them down his chest as she gradually sat on her legs, reaching lower and lower until she was face to face with… him. Instinct over came her and she slid her hands up his legs and wrapped her hands around him. He groaned and encouraged her to continue. She licked the tip first, earning another raspy grunt. She quickly put her lips around the head before taking as much of the hard member as she could into her mouth. Akihiko's hands went to her shoulders and traced up to the back of her head, pushing her closer to him after she would pull away a few times before groaning loud and rough. She noticed too late he was at his peak, for his product startled her as it hit the back of her mouth. She struggled to breathe and swallow at the same time, so she quickly pulled back, coughing and gasping loudly as his member popped out, covered. He fell to his knees exhausted. They exchanged a hazy glance and he whispered "Shower?" She cleaned the sides of her mouth with her index finger and licked it off as she smiled seductively. "You go… I'll be waiting." He was still panting, but nodded in agreement. He pulled their heads together and kissed her deeply once more before getting up from the bed to shower quickly.

….

*Embrace your desire…*

*blush* Sorry if that seemed a little too… well, wimpy xD Guess I'm not as good with lemons as I originally thought I could be. Haha. And yes! That _was _my best try at describing a sex scene… Oh well!


End file.
